May I Have This Dance?
by Lnzhomeskillet
Summary: Thanks to him, she has no regets. OneShot.


*In this story Ive slightly changed the timeline. It may not make much sense with the timeline of the actual story. But it only seemed right with Seto being 15. So please forgive me, but I do hope you enjoy this little oneshot. :)

Her hands are so cold. Thats all that I can think about. I rub them trying so hard to return heat back to them, but they are so cold. Her wrists are skinny. Her brown hair, no longer long and flowing with body. But stringy, greasy, unhealthy.

I look into my mothers eyes, they are a dull green rather then the lively green they once were, but still show the slightest bit of life.

I recap over the past two years. The first day that we found out she had cancer. Mokuba and I were shocked. I was only 13, Mokuba 9.

I dont think Mokuba quite understood what was going on. He just knew that mommy was sick and we had to get her better.

Two years of fighting

Two years of hopes

Two years of crying

Two years of lost hopes

It flashes through my mind. The three of us tried so hard. We didnt need anybody else. Just us three.

I wanted to blame it on dad, had he not hit her, had he not gotten drunk every night.

Maybe this wouldnt have happened. But I knew that wasnt a plausible explanation. You dont get cancer from getting abused by a drunk. You get it because shit happens.

We finally leave. We get away from the pain and hurt. And then she gets sick.

Her weak voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks me.

"You, us, everything. How hard we tried. What little we gained." I say to her.

"What you dont see Seto, is how much we have gained, you dont need to think so negativley." She looks at me, as if trying to scold me, but shes too weak for even that.

"Do you know what happened to the three of us?" She looks at Mokuba who is listening contently in a seat near a window.

"We finally became a family. Every event that has happened in our lives was a way for us to grow closer, to support eachother. I have two of the best sons I could ever ask for. And as much as you dont want to admit it, I wouldnt have the two of you without your father. I know ive asked alot out of you Seto, helping me raise your brother.. And Mokuba, your strong for being able to deal with all of this so well. The point is, we are a family. And just because Im leaving soon, doesnt make us any less than that." She smiles at me.

Tears are burning my eyes, I squeeze a little harder on her hand, as I rest my head on the side of her bed, and kiss her fingers.

Its quiet for a moment.

Mokuba walks over to the opposite side of the bed and takes her other hand.

"Do you know the one thing that I regret never doing in my life?" She looks at me.

I tilt my head and smile "What would that be?"

"I never learned to dance, Ive always wanted to. But I guess I just never tried." disappointment shows on her face.

I ponder on this for a moment. Then I stand up.

I press the button on the side of her bed that raises the bed for her to sit up straighter.

"Alright mom, then your not leaving this earth without learning how. I think you have enough strength left for a slow dance with your son."

She smiles "I think I might." She moves slowly out of the bed, I help her, lifting one leg, then the other. Mokuba comes over and gently pushes on her back, as I take both of her hands and pull her into me.

I put her arms around my neck, as I move my hands to her waist. I pick her up just slightly enough to get my feet under hers.

And with Mokuba behind her, his hands on the small of her back for support, we begin to move around the room, in small, slow circles.

Shes breathing heavily, but the gleaming smile never leaves her face. She lays her head on my shoulder, as I rest my head on hers.

I pull her in closer to me and move a little bit faster.

She whispers into my ear "I couldnt have asked for two better sons, you know that?" tears are wetting my shirt, her voice breaking up while she speaks.

"And I couldnt have asked for a better mother. If you did one thing right. You raised Me and Mokuba with more love and more support then either of us couldve ever asked for. And Im so glad that I got to have a mom like you, even if the dad wasnt all that great."

My voice breaks as well, as tears flow down my face.

I make my way back to her bed, and gently lye her down. I lye beside her and put my arms around her. Mokuba lyes on the other side putting his arms around her as well. She kisses us both.

"I love the two of you more than anything in this world. Ill be watching you up there, so you better not screw up." She jokes.

"We wont." Mokuba says half smiling.

"And if dads up there, and he gives you any shit. Give me a sign or something, Ill be up there guns blazing." I tell her.

She laughs "Ill keep that in mind my babies. Im going to miss you two, But I think im ready to go. I have no regrets now."

She burys her head into my chest, and slowly drifts away. Mokuba and I look at eachother, smiling and crying as we hear the the monitors beeps fall farther apart and eventually into on long ring.

"Goodbye Mommy" We say in unison.


End file.
